Sparks
by Aspiring Paladin
Summary: When Rin awakens from a steamy dream with Bon, what will happen next? will they confess or hate each other? Rated M for lemon and harsh language!
1. Chapter 1

**Herro people of the universe! this is my first fan fic for you guys so please review when u read! this is gonna be a good STORY so i hope u guys like it! btw im gonna continue so im waiting for reviews from u guys to see if i should continue. anyways i have to say is enjoy!**

**-WARNING: LEMON SCENE(S) PRESENT! IF U DONT LIKE DON'T READ! **

**-**_**Disclaimer: i am not the master mind that created Blue Exorcist! This is entirley for your entertainment!**_

_Sparks_

_Rin's POV..._

_"BON!" He screamed in ecstacy. Bon continuosly ramed his rock hard member into Rin an inconceivable amount of times before whispering in Rins ear "mmm you're so tight Rin...i love it." "ah! Dont stop Bon! Please! More!" said Rin btweren moans (or screams i should say). soon, Rin wouldn't able to take it anymore, and that pressure building up in his stiff member would slowed his raming a little to increase the pleasure pulsing into Rin as Bon kept slaming his prostate._

_Little did rin know that bon was close to releasing his seed also. bon sped up letting eachothers moans fill the room. "R-Rin...im coming soon...". That was it. thats alll it took to send rin over the edge."Ryu!" he said releasing his seed over his stomach...then he heard a voice in the distance._

_"Rin...Rin...Rin...RIN!"_

Rin had awoken from his steamy dream of his crush. Yukio stood over Rin giggling. "Man what the hell!?" said Rin angirly. It was 3 in the morning when Rin had woken up his twin with his moans. Yukio mocked him.

"_Bon! oh God Bon more! mmmm!"_

then yelled a red rin."S-Shut the fuck up Y-yukio!"

"Awww! my brother is in _loooove._" he mocked

After turning a rediculous amount of shades of red he finnaly replied "I DONT LOVE SUGURO!"

"Says the dude screaming his name." a smirk played across his face.

rin couldnt help but be emmbarrassed. 'OH great the fucking teacher knows my secret! Great!' thought rin. Yukio practically died of laughter at Rins shifting of color. The half demon not only had a crush on this person...but...he loved him. The son of satan was in love with an exorsist.

"Oh thats hilarious! but, dont worry i wont tell anyone. I promise" he said with a heart warming smile.

"You better not or i will rip your throat to shreds you four eyed mole!" he said annoyed.

"i wont but, do me a favor?

"what?

"let me sleep?"

Bon's POV...

Bon had awoken from his sleep in the dead of night. He walked towards Shima's bed to see if he was awake. There lays a sleeping Shima snuggling with a hand made Izumo doll he made.

Giggling to himself, He shook Shima. "yo...Shima...Shima..." he stirred and awoke. "whaaaaaaat?"

"dude i cant sleep."

"and u woke me up just to tell me that?"

"pretty much yeah."

"good night ryuji..."

"dude come on wake up!"

"ugh fine! whats buggin yah dude?"

"w-what do u mean?"

"well the only rerasons u cant sleep is because youre thinking to much. so who or what do u wanna talk about?"

"ok dont be an ass and laugh at me but ioll tell u ok?

"im listening..."

"i...i have a crush on okumura..."

with wide eyes he responded. "O-okumura?! really?!"

The answer to that question lay in his red face. Shima laughed for a second then worked up the courage to ask. "how long?". The hesistant Bon then finally replied. "since he saved me in gym class..." he said in a nervous voice. "when are you gonnna tell him?"

in shock he shook his head furiously. "NEVER! he hates me...i dont think there will ever be an us..." shima sighed at his responce. he stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. "nun ventured...nun gained." he said. a flood of thoughts burst through his head '_what he hates me even more? what if he laughs in my face? what if he stopd talking to me all together...but...what if he said he felt the same way...'_

little did bon know that rin told him self the same thing over and over again. they lay awake at night wondering and worrying whether or not they should make the first move. all they need to do...was make sparks _fly_

**Well that was chapter one! I hope u guys like it! Please review if u want to see the next chapter! Sorry! I realized that its really short. but the upcoming chapters are going to be wayyyyy longer! again feel free as a bird to review! bye bye!**

**-Aspiring Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERRO PEOPLE OF LE UNIVERSE! IM BAAAAAAAACK WITH CHAPTER TWO OF SPARKS! *cricket chirps in the distance*wow tough crowd -_- anywho enjoy chapter 2!**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI! U DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE GENIOUS THAT CREATED OUR BLEVOED BLUE EXORSIST! IF I DID THEN RIN AND BON WOULD'VE MADE OUT IN THE FIRST EPISODE X3**_

_**...**_

**Sparks...**

**9:30 AM**

_Rin's POV..._

Last night rin remembered everything clearly. The dream was burned into his memory and yes, he indeed liked it. '_I wonder what bon is doing...hehehe maybe he's asleep cuddling with his pillow...heheheh' _the thought of bon swinging through his sea of conciousness was enough to lift the spirits of our young demon. As his tail swayed left to right, he walked to his closet to grab something to put on. It was saturday after all.

He was pondering whether he should wear a blue or green shirt when Yukio disrupted his train of thought. "Rin? can u bring me an extra pair of glasses? i slept with them again." He asked as he was getting up from bed. Rin complied as he walked over to the desk and pulled out the drawer holding his large stock pile of glasses. he pulled a pair and handed them to his brother who happily took them.

'_Now back to the shirt problem...' _

_"_Hey Rin_?" _

_"_Yo_~"_

_"_Umm about Suguro_..."_

_"_Y-yeah?" he said with full attention.

"Umm when do u plan on telling him?

This question was up for negotiation...in Rins mind, he had only two options and two outcomes...

**1. tell Bon and risk losing him as a friend forever...**

**2. Dont tell Bon and stay the same bickering friends forever**

Rin knew that both had their pros and cons and he needed time to think about that question before he end up freaking out.

Yet in reality, Bon DID have the same feelings. Bon would say yes and they would end up together. it would all be a matter of time...

Rin snapped back to reality...

"I dont know yet bro..."

"Well i just thought id ask u i mean to be honest...you guys would be really good together." Rin couldn't help but smile. He was really glad that his brother didn't run in discust when he found out...but was he really that loud that he woke up Yukio...of all people? Yukio was a really heavy sleeper so Rin was pretty glad that they had the entire building to themselves.

Rin was screaming Bons name over and over agin so being alone with his brother had its perks. He just hoped that Bon would never find out. If he did Rin would die of embarrassment. Better yet, Bon wouldn't want him around. he would shun him. The fact that he could tell hiS brother (despite the circumstances) was beyond him. So if he ever would have to told Bon how he felt he would either be drunk or...yeah drunk its probably the only option. His feelings for bon came up when they were in gym class at the cram school. When that leaper was gonna attack him his body moved on its own. He had no control over his body what so ever, he just...reacted. It wasnt a matter of body...it was a matter of heart.

"Oh by the way thanks bro it means a lot" he said as he hugged his younger brother. Rin walked back to the closet and decided that a blue shirt was what he wanted to wear for today. He slipped on the the shirt while Yukio went downstairs to brush his teeth. soon, Rin followed and brushed his teeth. but alas, the thought still clung to him '_did Bon feel the same way...'_

...

_**Bons POV...**_

_**2:26 PM**_

Bon walked leisurely down the street. '_Another day alone at the movies' _he thought to himself. ' I wonder what Rin is doing...' the older teen couldnt help but blush at the thought of Rin. Rin was the one that helped him through tough times. From the first confrontation with amaimon to protecting him from the leaper. he always owed Rin. Bon hated to be in dept to a person. especially someone like Rin. He hated the fact that he was always getting his ass whooped by someone and Rin would come and save the damsel in the distress.

Bon then had to laugh at the thought of him saving Rin for once. Sweeping him off his feet...

_**cue the dream sequence!**_

_Amaimon: its over brother, u lost the game._

_Rin: someone help me! ahhhh oh nooooo.*cheesy bad actor way*_

_Bon: ill save u rin! all mighty eagle lend me your strength!_

_Eagle:ooooooh yeahhhh. *flys in with super deep voice and drops bon*_

_Bon: *drop kicks amaimon* hyaaaaah!_

_Amaimon: *struggled voice* curses *cough cough* ive been foiled again oh great bon...*dies*_

_Rin: oh bon u saved me..._

_Rin: i always do baby... *share a kiss while a explosion happens in the background. some cheesy inspirational music plays as he carries him away swinging from a vine*_

"Hmph yeah like that will ever happen." he says. Giggling to himself he hears his name. "Bon!" he turns to see...

...

_ Rin's POV_

Rin sees Bon walking down the street. A blush grazed his face as he called his name. "Bon!". a surprised Bon turns and looks at him. A smile struck his face. "Yo~". Rin walks over. "hey." he said with a smile. '_omgomgomgomgomg' "_So ummm...where are u headed?"

He asked the older teen.

"Just headed for the movies."

"Oh..." the half demon said nervously.

"Wanna *ahem* come with me?"

The half demon froze. His crush asked him just out just now...how should he react? Should he freak out? Scream? Cry? He didn't know whether or not it was a joke or not. But he knew, that he mustn't lose his cool.

"Sure...whatever." he said nonchalantly.

"Alright then let's go." Bon returned casually.

_'omg im gonna go on a date...erm...well I don't know... i guess this is a date considering the fact im spending time with bon...'_

_'wow...he said yes...' _Bon thought to him self.

As they headed for the movies , the weather changed and it began to rain. Rin squealed in fear of the lightning crashing in the cloudy sky. Bon found that quite cute and funny.

"Okurmura? You good?" he said looking at the already frightened half demon. With tears already in his eyes he shook his head clinging onto bons left arm.

Rin was breathing heavily crying into Bons shirt...

...

_Bon's POV..._

_'WOW...hes scared of lightning huh?'_

He looks at the weeping half demon. He couldn't help but think he was adorable. It was harsh but Rin looked really cute when he was scared out of his mind. "Wanna get home he said as he pulled an umbrella. All Rin did was nod violently as he cried because of the blaring noise escaping the clouds hands.

He scooped up Rin in his arms still holding the umbrella.

'_huh...i guess daydreams can come true...'_

_**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! THANKS FOR READING AND ALWAYS BE FREE AS TO REVIEW!**_

_**-Aspiring Paladin**_


End file.
